Christmas with Melody
by cw2k
Summary: Melody and her family celebrates Christmas, but Melody received a special gift from the Homefront Warriors. What is it? Find out and merry Christmas!


Christmas with Melody

Just two days away from Christmas, Melody was already hard at work wrapping gifts for the family. Nina Williams of Tekken, Momiji of Dead or Alive and Tanya of Mortal Kombat were helping her. Tanya was doing her Christmas wrapping for her daughter Teresa. Momiji was gift wrapping for the children of Japan. Nina was already finished her gift wrapping for her son Steve. They even helped Melody finish several more gifts. Some of the gifts for Melody and the kids were already by the ladies.

"We are finally done," Melody said.

"Now we put them under the tree," said Tanya. "We need to hurry before Chris, Jade and the kids get back."

They loaded the Christmas tree with the presents. Three hours later, Chris, Jade and the kids returned from dinner, seeing Melody enjoying her time with the girls with dinner, a chicken enchilada with scalloped potatoes.

"Hey, ladies," Jade greeted.

The kids excited, seeing the gifts under the tree. The gifts Momiji wrapped were inside a bag for her to take home. Momiji bid farewell to the gang and returned to Japan.

 _Christmas Day_

Melody woke up at 5:30, fixed her hair and prepared some hot chocolate with marshmallows. She made chocolate chip cookies. 6 in the morning, Chris and Jade woke, smelling the cookies.

"Morning, Melody," said Jade. "What is this?"

"Every Christmas morning, I usually make hot chocolate with marshmallows. I made cookies to go with it. I am planning a Christmas dinner."

"What kind?"

"Ham, with macaroni and cheese, mixed vegetables, and sweet potatoes."

"I can help you with that."

"After we get through the presents and clean up afterwards, we can get started. The ham is in the oven, the Mac and cheese and mixed vegetables are ready to go."

"I'll wake up the kids," said Chris.

Chris woke up the children. They went into the living room ready to open their gifts, but before that, Melody came out in her cute red Santa outfit complete with a long sleeve and leggings, and that hat, you know...

"Morning, guys."

"Morning, Melody."

Chris and Jade looked at Melody's outfit.

"What?"

Jade giggled. "You look so silly in that outfit."

"Hey! This is a Santa outfit. I'm passing out the presents."

"I'm sorry, but you look so adorable..."

Melody facepalms. "Anyways, here you guys go."

Melody passes out the cookies and hot chocolate. She started with Chris Jr, next was Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade, then she finished with Chris and Jade.

"Let's clean up afterwards, ok?"

They began opening their gifts. The kids each got a tablet, Raven-Jade got beauty products courtesy of Melody. Jade opened her eyes when she saw a ring with a jade gem on it. Chris went behind Jade and wrapped a emerald necklace around her. She kisses him and thanks him for the gift. Chris got a shower kit, complete with shampoo, conditioner and body wash. As well as razors. He also received a bracelet that says _No. 1 Dad_ , courtesy of Melody again. Jade got the same bracelet that says _No. 1 Mom._ They each hugged Melody. Once the kids got their gifts, including gifts from Nina, Tanya and Momiji, Melody opened hers. It was the new Homefront Warriors armband, an upgraded version complete with the new comm system that shows holographic speakers when she's on the mission. It also has a warning system. As Chris explained to her, it alerts her when danger is nearby. It also comes with a door breacher, courtesy of Jill Valentine, known for unlocking, not sure what though. The next upgrade was Melody's logbook, similar to Samus Aran's in the Metroid Prime series. It gives her detailed information on enemies. It requires her to scan to get the info. As does her original armband, it comes equipped with a personal radar, a cloaking system, perfect for stealth, a hacking device, which allows Melody to gain access to sensitive and classified information. It also has a middle blade, similar to RoboCop when he uses it to access information such as criminal records, as well as a hidden audio recorder. Finally, it comes with a retractable shield that can be accessed anytime she is in danger.

"Just you wait, Mel," said Chris. "There's one more thing I got for you."

A few moments later, Melody opened her big gift. She wide-eyed. It was her very own Homefront Warriors bodysuit. A black and blue bodysuit consisting of materials, including thigh holsters, a cooling system which keeps her cool in extremely hot conditions and warm in extreme cold. It's also a bulletproof, heatproof and shockproof soft armor. She puts it on. To her amazement, the suit did not hamper her flexibility. Perfect.

"This will definitely come in handy. Thank you, dad."

""As an honorary member of the Homefront Warriors, you needed something to best represent. As the commander, we need to know if you lead us to victory. Your training with the rookies served as proof that you are fit to lead. I know you'll be ready."

"Merry Christmas, dad."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Later in the day, Raven, Tatyana and Calvin came by as well as Tanya, Jemarcus and Teresa for Christmas dinner. The kids even got their gifts as well.

 _A message from Melody_

 _"Hey, y'all. Stay tuned for I'm In Love With a Gangsta. Chris will try to win my heart after my concert, but will he succeed? It is a musical romance fanfic, a start of the Chris and Melody series of lemons. And yes, there will be sex between us, I promise. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_


End file.
